quackerfandomcom-20200213-history
Duck Island
|leader_title2 = Führer Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Black Duck |leader_title3 = Führer Mayor of capital city |leader_name3 = Herbert von Penguin |leader_title4 = Other Führers government members |leader_name4 = The Duckish Government |leader_title5 = Führer A duck with a leek |leader_name5 = Leekduck |established_event1 = The former duck kingdom was established |established_date1 = 1652 |established_event2 = The kingdom was replaced with The Ducktatorship of Duck Island |established_date2 = 1925 |established_event3 = The ducktatorship was replaced with The Duckdom of Duck Island |established_date3 = 1930 |currency = Duck Coins |drives_on = Right |capital = New Duck City |largest_city = New Duck City |population_estimate = 10,000,000 (40% ducks, 40% penguins, 20% puffles and other creatures) |population_census = 10,000,000 (40% ducks, 40% penguins, 20% puffles and other creatures) |image_map = Duckmap.png |legislature = The Duckish Government |upper_house = The Duckish Government |lower_house = The Duckish Government }} Duck Island is a country inhabited by over 9 millions of ducks, penguins and puffles. It is located on an island. The island is quite big, and the country has also annexed many other places. The capital of Duck Island is New Duck City. Duck Island is a popular tourist destination, and at least 1,000,000 penguins from various countries across Antarctica visit it every year. History In the year 1652, the Kingdom of Duck Island was established, and Fat Duck I became the king. Nothing that happened before that is known. However, there have possibly been ducks on the island for a much longer time. The first penguin came to the island on the year 1732. His name was Waddlington von Whatever. Later many more penguins have moved to the island from various other places, especially the United States of Antarctica. Duckish Civil War ((1925-)1930) In 1925, King Fat Duck VI of Duck Island was couped by Ducktator Quabel von Duckface and some other ducks who helped her. Since Quabel died in 1927, Black Q'uack became the new ducktator. The ducks didn't like Duck Island being a ducktatorship, and therefore Black Q'uack changed the country to a duckdom and his job to president in 1930. Some days later, he was couped by Big Bad White Duck and his friends. Big Bad White Duck called himself a president, however, he actually was a ducktator instead. He was soon killed by the angry ducks who rebelled against him (most of the ducks did), and Black Q'uack was given back the position of president. Government The leader of Duck Island is the president. The current president is Fat Duck. The president is elected by the citizens of the country, including both ducks and penguins. The government has ministers in it, as well. Currently, some of them are ducks and some are penguins. The current prime minister is Black Duck. The current mayor of New Duck City is Herbert von Penguin. He is one of the few penguin politicians on Duck Island, and has been often scrutinized by ducks for not being of their species. List of rulers All the rulers of Duck Island have been ducks, except for one who was a penguin. The current ruler of Duck Island is President Fat Duck. Rulers of Duck Island Language The preferred languages are Duckish and English. The Duckish language is a language based on quacking. Penguins primarily speak English and have a hard time learning Duckish language. Anthem The anthem is called "The Duck Song". The anthem (Bum bum bum, ba-dum ba-dum) A duck walked up to a lemonade stand And he said to the penguin, running the stand "Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?" The penguin said "No, we just sell lemonade. But it's cold And it's fresh And it's all home-made. Can I get you a glass?" The duck said, “I'll pass.” Then he waddled away. (Waddle waddle) 'Til the very next day. (Bum bum bum bum Bum da-dum) The duck walked up to the lemonade stand And he said to the penguin, running the stand, "Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes? The penguin said "No, like I said yesterday, We just sell lemonade. OK? Why not give it a try?" The duck said, "Goodbye." Then he waddled away. (Waddle waddle) Then he waddled away. (Waddle waddle waddle) Then he waddled away (Waddle waddle) 'Til the very next day. (Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum) When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand And he said to the penguin running the stand, "Hey! (bum bum bum) Got any grapes? The penguin said, "Look, this is getting old. I mean, lemonade's all we've ever sold. Why not give it a go?" The duck said, “How 'bout, no.” Then he waddled away (Waddle waddle) Then he waddled away. (Waddle waddle waddle) Then he waddled away (Waddle waddle) 'Til the very next day. (Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum) When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand And he said to the penguin running the stand, "Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?" The penguin said, "NO!" The duck said, "Why no?" Then he waddled away. (Waddle waddle) Then he waddled away. (Waddle waddle waddle) Then he waddled away (Waddle waddle) 'Til the very next day. (Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum) When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand And he said to the penguin running the stand, "Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?" (Bum bum bum, bum bum bum) And the penguin just stopped. Then he started to smile. He started to laugh. He laughed for a while. He said, “Come on duck, let’s walk to the Cheap Store. I'll buy you some grapes So you won’t have to ask anymore.” So they walked to the Cheap Store And the penguin bought some grapes. He gave one to the duck and the duck said, “Hmm... No thanks. But you know what sounds good? It would make my day. Do you think this Cheap Store... Do you think this Cheap Store... Do you think this Cheap Store...has any… lemonade?” (Fading) Then he waddled away. (Waddle waddle) Then he waddled away. (Waddle waddle waddle) Then he waddled away (Waddle waddle) Economy The Duck Island economy is almost fully made up of supermarkets called "Cheap Store" like the one you can see in the gallery under this part of the text. These supermarkets are owned by Cheap Store Corporation, Inc., which is owned by the Duck Island government. There are lots of these in Duck Island, and almost all the ducks and penguins buy stuff in these. Many ducks and penguins also work there. The money the ducks and penguins pay in these supermarkets is used by the government to buy stuff from other countries like bombs for the military. The ducks also have built some of those supermarkets in other countries, however, the money they get from there is not used for buying stuff from other countries. The Cheap Stores are also the reason why there are only a few other stores like Walri 'R' Us and SPAM in Duck Island. File:Duck-island-shop.jpg|A Cheap Store in New Duck City. File:CheapLogoOld.gif|The old logo of the Cheap Stores. File:CheapLogoNew.png|The new logo of the Cheap Stores. Currency The national currency of Duck Island is Duck Coins. The paper banknotes are called Duck Cash and they have pictures of ducks on them. *The 1 Duck Cash (worth the same as 1 Duck Coin) banknote has a picture of Quite Fat Duck on it. *The 2 Duck Cash (worth the same as 2 Duck Coins) banknote has a picture of Quite Black Duck on it. *The 5 Duck Cash (worth the same as 5 Duck Coins) banknote has a picture of Waddle Duck on it. *The 10 Duck Cash (worth the same as 10 Duck Coins) banknote has a picture of King Fat Duck V on it. *The 25 Duck Cash (worth the same as 25 Duck Coins) banknote has a picture of Black Q'uack on it. *The 50 Duck Cash (worth the same as 50 Duck Coins) banknote has a picture of King Fat Duck I on it. *Half of the 77 Duck Cash (worth the same as 77 Duck Coins) banknotes have a picture of Fat Duck on them, while the other half have a picture of Black Duck on them instead. *The 100 Duck Cash (worth the same as 100 Duck Coins) banknote has a picture of Big Duck on it. *The 500 Duck Cash (worth the same as 500 Duck Coins) banknote has a picture of Large Duck on it. Flag The flag of Duck Island has four different-colored parts: a blue one, a red one, and two different green ones. Also, there is Fat Duck (or one of his relatives) in the center. It has looked like that since October 8, 2016, when the old flag was replaced with a brand new one. File:Duckflag.png|The flag of Duck Island. File:Duckoldflag.png|The old flag of Duck Island. File:Flag1.png|An alternative flag of Duck Island. File:Flag2.png|Another alternative flag of Duck Island. File:Flag3.png|Another alternative flag of Duck Island. File:Flag4.png|Another alternative flag of Duck Island. File:Another flag.png|Another alternative flag of Duck Island. File:A flag.png|The flag of the Duckish state of Quackland. File:DuckStateFlag1.png|The flag of the Duckish state of Grape Island. File:DuckStateFlag2.png|The flag of the Duckish state of Quackerland. File:Baaaflag.png|The flag of the Duckish state of Baaa!. File:ClubBearNewFlag.png|The flag of the Duckish state of Club Bear. File:ClubBearFlag.png|The old flag of of Club Bear that was used before Duck Island annexed it. File:Duck2flag.png|The flag of the Duckish state of Duck Island 2. File:Duck3flag.png|The flag of the Duckish state of Duck Island 3. File:Fireflag.png|The flag of the Duckish state of Fire Island. File:Leekflag.png|The flag of the Duckish state of Leek Island. File:Fire Island map.gif|The old flag of of Fire Island that was used before Duck Island annexed it. File:Nootflag.png|The flag of the Duckish state of Noot Island. File:NootOldFlag.png|The old flag of of Noot Island that was used before Duck Island annexed it. File:Pengyflag.png|The flag of the Duckish state of Pengydeen. File:Pigflag.png|The flag of the Duckish state of Monitorpig. File:Tempestflag.png|The flag of the Duckish state of Tempest Island. File:Worst Flag Ever.png|The (unofficial) flag of The (Unofficial) Pantherdom of Panther Island/The (Unofficial) Alliance of Greenhogs and Pink Panthers. Inhabitants * A lot of Ducks ** Fat Duck ** Black Duck ** Leekduck ** Many other ducks * A lot of Penguins ** Waddlington von Whatever (he is dead now) ** Waddly "Walrus" Whatever ** Waddler Whatever ** Herbert von Penguin ** Many other penguins * A lot of Puffles Transportation All kinds of transportation exist on Duck Island, except for bikes, motorcycles and other similar things, which are forbidden. Cars Cars are very common in Duck Island. Most of the ducks and penguins who live in Duck Island own a car. Trains Trains are also common. There are railways that connect to all of the cities. Ships Ships are commonly used to travel between the states of Duck Island and to other countries. Planes Planes are also commonly used to travel between the states of Duck Island and to other countries. Buses Buses are also a very common type of transportation in Duck Island. There are bus networks in all of the cities. Also, there is a big bus building company called Bus located in Duck Island, which has bus factories in many of the cities of Duck Island and one in Club Bear. Many ducks and penguins work there. Other types of transportation Some of the cities of Duck Island have tram or trolleybus networks or subway systems in them. New Duck City has all of them. Military The Duckish military contains 500,000 soldiers. Most of them are ducks and penguins, but there are also puffles and other creatures. It also contains the air force and the navy. Air Force The air force contains a lot of planes (and pilots too). Navy The navy contains a lot of ships, captains, sailors and other ducks, penguins, puffles and other creatures that are needed there. Aircraft carriers Ships Battleships Ships Cruisers Ships Destroyers Ships Submarines Ships Other ships Ships Education School is compulsory for all young ducks, penguins and other creatures, with the only un-compulsory subject being math. Math used to be compulsory before Black Duck changed it while he was the president. Only 10% of the students study math, most of them being penguins. Places *'New Duck City': The capital city. *'Quack City': A city. *'Duck City': A city. *'Duckville': A city. *'Quackville': A city. *'Soakington': A city. *'Waddlington': A city. *'Quack Lake City': A city. *'Waddleville': A city. *'Bread City': A city. *'Quack': A city. *'Quack Quack': A city. *'Quack Quack Quack': A city. *'Quack Quack Quack Quack': A city. *'Quack Quack Quack Quack Quack': A city. *'Penguin City': A city made almost exclusively for penguins. Map File:Duckmap.png|A map of Duck Island, Duck Island 2 and Duck Island 3. File:Duckmap2.png|A bigger map with more islands on it. States, Colonies and Territories Baaa! :Not to be confused with Baa! Baaa! is an island. It was annexed by Duck Island in 2016. ---- Club Bear Club Bear is an island that is a state of Duck Island. It was created by Walrus using Director Benny's computer for Herbert P. Bear in which the objective was to make a penguinless island for Herbert. It was annexed by Duck Island in 2016. ---- Duck Island 2 Duck Island 2 is located next to Duck Island. Some ducks live there, but there are also EEEEEEEEEVIL creatures there: greenhogs, pink panthers and some shprogshels. The (Unofficial) Pantherdom of Panther Island and The (Unofficial) Alliance of Greenhogs and Pink Panthers The (Unofficial) Pantherdom of Panther Island is an unofficial country located on Duck Island 2. However, no other official and unofficial countries recognise it. The "country"'s ruler, however, isn't a greenhog, and it is also not a pink panther. Instead, it is Big White Duck. The "country"'s capital is Porktown. The (Unofficial) Alliance of Greenhogs and Pink Panthers is a terrorist organisation based on Duck Island 2. It is led by Big White Duck. ---- Duck Island 3 Duck Island 3 is located next to Duck Island. ---- Duckland Duckland is an island that is a state of Duck Island. ---- Fire Island Fire Island is one of the islands in the Pengydeen Island Chain. It has a lot of volcanoes and fire on it. History A long time ago, Fire island was the place where Pengydonians guarded the Ninja Emerald. They used to have Ninja-Jitsu fights now and then, and they would only be able to use fire power. In 2016, the island was annexed by Duck Island. Places * Cave ** Ninja Emerald Safe ** Gornan's Hideout * Path 1 ** Outskirts * Path 2 ** Inner Island. Inhabitants * Ducks * Pengydonians * Ninjas * Gornan Villains * Crazed Gallery File:Fire_Island_map.gif|The former flag of Fire Island Fire_Island_image.png|The map of Fire Island. Trivia * Many penguins think that Fire Island is where Fire Sensei was while he was missing. * Fire Island is where the Red Teams hideout was, until it was moved to Red Island. ---- Grape Island Grape Island is an island that is a state of Duck Island. ---- Leek Island Leek Island is an island that is a state of Duck Island. It had no name before 2016 (an unofficial name was "Unnamed Island"), and then it was named after Leekduck. ---- Monitorpig Monitorpig is a state of Duck Island located in the Sub-Antarctic, next to Dorkugal. It is filled with Screenhogs and Greenhogs. It was a country before Duck Island annexed it. History The country was founded in 1988, when it rebelled against Sub-Antarctic, as The Kritocratic Country of Monitorpig. In 1994, it switched from Kritocracy to Democracy, the new nation type being Free Rupublic. In 2003, a diplomat was added to the government for foreign matters. In 2016, the country was annexed by Duck Island. Currency VGA Pork Chops were the national currency. They were edible, but had a wire on the end that was not. They were replaced with Duck Coins when Duck Island annexed Monitorpig. Language The prefered languages are Duckish, English and Pigese, the native one. French and Pig Latin are also used. Places *'Dispoink'- the capital. *'Porkly'- the largest city. *'Pig City'- a city. *'Pig Town'- a city. *'Bacon Town'- a city. *'Oink'- a city. *'Oink City'- a city. *'Oinkville'- a city. *'Screen Lake City'- a city. *'Oinkington'- a city. *'Oink Town'- a city. *'Pigville'- a city. *'New Pig City'- a city. *'Oinkport Oinks'- a city. *'Fort Bacon'- a city. Inhabitants * A lot of Ducks * A lot of Screenhogs * A lot of Greenhogs Villains * Greenhogs ---- Noot Island Noot Island is an island that is a state of Duck Island. Before it was annexed by Duck Island, it was a dictatorship. History Before the Khanzem War, Noot Island was owned by the High Penguin Confederacy. In 1913, when the Khanzem War started, Noot Island declared independence from the HPC, and became a dictatorship. First War between Duck Island and Noot Island (1913-1919) After declaring independence from the HPC, Noot Island declared war on Duck Island. The war ended in 1919. Second War between Duck Island and Noot Island (1949-1953) In 1949, Noot Island declared war on Duck Island again. The war ended in 1953, after Dictator Evilpingu of Noot Island got killed while Noot Island was being bombed by the Duck Island Air Force. Third War between Duck Island and Noot Island (1999-2002) In 1999, Noot Island declared war on Duck Island for the third time. The war ended in 2002, after Dictator Badpingu of Noot Island got killed while Noot Island was being bombed by the Duck Island Air Force. Fourth War between Duck Island and Noot Island (2015-2016) In 2015, Noot Island declared war on Duck Island for the fourth time. This was the shortest war between Duck Island and Noot Island, and it ended in 2016, after Noot Island got annexed by Duck Island. List of dictators Places *Noot City- The capital. *Pingu Town- A town. *Fat Duck City (formerly Dictatorship City)- A city. *Black Duck City (formerly Dictator City)- A city. *Waddle Duck City (formerly Evil City)- A city. *Black Q'uack City (formerly Villain City)- A city. Gallery NootOldFlag.png|The former flag of Noot Island. ---- Pengydeen Pengydeen (企鵝德迪恩) is a chain of islands located in the Sub-Antarctic Islands. It has 3 Islands in the chain, representively Pengydeen Central and Fire Island, which are states of Duck Island, and Pengyboo Island, which is not a state of Duck Island, because when Duck Island annexed Pengydeen Central and Fire Island, they were a country called the Republic of Pengydeen before being annexed, but Pengyboo was (and still is) a part of the United States of Antarctica, so Duck Island was unable to annex it. In Pengydeen, you can find a few stores, a forest and some mountains. History A long time ago, Pengydeen Central was just a small, lonely island, and the only penguin that was there, well, is unknown, but many say the founder of this island is Dark. In 2016, the island was annexed by Duck Island. The Walrus Crisis "the story about WMM's attack on Shroomsky" Map The locations on the islands: * Pengydeen ** Town Center ** Forest ** Outside Forest ** Beach ** Mountains * Fire Island ** See: Fire Island Places * Town Center ** Disco ** Food Store ** Clothing Store * Mountains ** Dojo * Beach ** Lighthouse * Outside Forest ** Forest Inhabitants * Ducks * Penguins * Puffles Villains * Dark Resources * Food Store ** Waffles ** Pancakes ** French Toast ** Fish ** Strudel ** Pie ---- Quackland Quackland is an island that is a state of Duck Island. ---- Quack Island Quack Island is an island that is a state of Duck Island. ---- Quackerland Quackerland is an island that is a state of Duck Island. ---- Tempest Island Tempest Island (also commonly called Tempest Isle and Templand) is a windy island off the coast of Antartica. It is a lesser known vacation spot, and is quite small in size. Mountains are scattered across it. History Formerly, the island used to be a country known as The Republic of Tempest Island. It is unknown when the republic was estabilished. In 2016, the island was annexed by Duck Island. Cities/towns *'Storm City' is the main city and the capital. It holds roughly 3,800 homes. *'Frostshield' is a midsized town that holds ancient trade routes. *'West Fort' is an old small town used as a base during war. *'Jaisurra' is a town named for unknown reasons, probably after an older language's word. Trails Up and down the mountains and across the land are trails for hiking and such. Beginning Trails *'Starter Circle': Usually where races are held, or a quick loop. Basically a large stadium. *'String of Stars': A short loop with a few boards posted to talk about Tempest Island's History. *'M.P. Stewart Trail': a long trail founded by a penguin named M.P. Stewart. Good for camping. *'The Twister': A winding loop by String of Stars. *'Chill Loop': A nice easy loop. Advanced Trails *'Never Say Never': A steep climb up to an expert trail called The Clip. *'Sting Loop': A loop halfway up a mountain. Accessible by foot. *'Halo': This "halo" is a loop at the tip of another mountain. *'The Blue Dragon': a mildly rough loop intersecting with The Grey Dragon, an expert course. *'The Edge': an uneven trail by the shore. Expert Trails *'The Clip': A trail above 'Never Say Never'. Includes sharp turns and steep hills. *'Boomerang': a boomerang-shaped trail with rough terrain. *'Backfire': an extremely steep trail with rough terrain. Said to be the hardest. *'Tension': A painful climb from side to side of a broad mountain. *'The Gray Dragon': A very rough course intersecting with The Blue Dragon. Beaches *'Golden Beach': A beautiful golden-sand beach that is popular. *'Chill Cove': a cold, minor cove with mineral deposits. *'Greyspring Beach': Another cold location where the weather is considered "grey". *'Pine Lake': A lake surrounded by a beach and a forest of pine trees. *'Lake Hekaara': a warm, pretty beach in Jaisurra. Marks or Important Places (*= you can rent rooms) *'Life Lodge': a lodge at the base of the trail "Tension" *'Start Circle Chalet': a chalet at Start Circle *'Northern Point Hotel': the main hotel at the edge of Storm City *'Halo's Coffee Shop': a quiet little coffee shop atop a mountain *'Jason's Peak Pancake House': a rather steamy and hot pancake house *'3rd Twist Chalet': a chalet at the lowest twist on "Boomerang" *'Private or Owned Chalets:' *'Death Lodge': at the top of "Tension" *'2nd Twist Chalet': basically like the 3rd except privately owned. *'1st Twist Chalet': like 2nd *'Stingray Suite': at Sting Loop. *'The Edge Base': Formerly owned by Tempest Island Military. Now owned by Duck Island Military. *'Collision Chalet 1': at a collision between the trails Blue and Gray Dragon. NOT OWNED. *'Collision Chalet 2': like 1. NOT OWNED *'Never Point Suite': at where Never Say Never meets The Clip. NOT OWNED Facts *Tempest Island is off the West coast of Antarctica. *It is called 'Tempest Island' because of frequent storms and rain. *Popular activities include hiking and playing at beaches. ---- Relations with other nations * The (Unofficial) Pantherdom of Panther Island - war war war war death death death death - The location of The (Unofficial) Pantherdom of Panther Island is officially the Duckish state of Duck Island 2, and no official countries recognise it as a separate country. ** The (Unofficial) Alliance of Greenhogs and Pink Panthers - war war war war death death death death - Same reason. * United States of Antarctica - Great - The relations are great. * Tropicalis - Great - The relations are great. * Puffle'and - No relations - No relations because SN. * Snowzerland - Horrible - SN. Trivia * GLORY AND POWER TO THE DUCK PRESIDENT * Duck Island is mostly a parody of the birds from Angry Birds, but it's a bit a parody of the pigs, too. :* MORE GLORY AND POWER TO THE DUCK PRESIDENT ::* EVEN MORE GLORY AND POWER TO THE DUCK PRESIDENT Category:Countries Category:Angry Birds Parodies Category:Duck Island